


Return

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Sometimes, it's the only way to calm an irritated bird.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 15





	Return

Sometimes, when Ankh is angry or upset, the only way to calm him down is to press his lips against his, Eiji figured. The first time was an act of desperation, besides, Eiji was pretty confused himself at that time, he would argue.

But now they know how nice it feels and that it works. 

Sometimes though, it doesn't and they need to figure out something else. Sometimes, Ankh just needs a moment for himself, to sit on a tree or a rooftop somewhere in the city with a popsicle. 

But he would always return to the attic. To Eiji.


End file.
